lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyakugojyuuichi 2003
Hyakugojyuuichi 2003 is a rap song based around samples from Hyakugojyuuichi, a song from the original Japanese version of the Pokémon cartoon. This version is a tribute to the Animutation genre of Flash animation, popularized by Neil Cicierega with his Flash animation based around the original Hyakugojyuuichi song. Hyakugojyuuichi 2003 was later made into its own Flash video by Andrew Kepple as the first of his Lemon Demon music videos exactly a year after the songs release. Credits * Vocals and lyrics by: ** Neil Cicierega ** Aaron Ackerson ** Dave “Shmorky” Kelly ** Taylor “Zander” Wetherbee ** Mark “Toxic” Hughes * Additional lyrics by Alora Lanzillotta * Guitar solo by Steve Peterson. * The original song’s credits: ** Lyricist: Toda Shougo ** Composer: Tanaka Hirokazu ** Arranger: Watanabe Cheru ** Chorus Arranger: Fujisawa Hideki ** Performance: The Jadoes ** Singer: Ishizuka Unshou (Orchid-Hakase), Pokémon Kids Lyrics (NEIL) Hey you sit down and listen Don't be flippant and don't be dismissin' Think you're a flash encyclopedia? Eating, breathing Macromedia? Think you're cool saying "All your base" Get that Xiao Xiao out of my face You gotta be kidding me with that crap Animutation's where it's at! :Nine out of ten sociopaths agree :You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi. :From the Moch to the Rie to the Pee to the Wee, :Just take it from me, MC NC. :You won't believe your eyes, you'll go insane. :I mean, what's up with that plastic plane? :You're an idiot if you disagree, :You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi! If you got the time, go grab a pen And watch that thing again and again. Try to figure it out, what does it mean? What's the significance of Mr. Bean? Does anybody know of any takers? What's up with all the broken pacemakers? The world is full of speculation But nobody cracks this Animutation. :Nine out of ten sociopaths agree :You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi. :You're an idiot if you disagree, :Just take it from MC NC. :You won't believe your eyes, you'll go insane, :I mean, what's up with that plastic plane? :From the Moch to the Rie to the Pee to the Wee :You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi! 1! 2! 3! Hit it! (AARON) Wakeman is biased, like a household appliance Hello Kitty and McGruff have an unholy alliance. Science is brutal and it cuts like a knife, Not even Obi-Wan can save the yodel of life. Your name is Bob, you're my heart-throb, I lost my job when I got fired By a guy named Farchie, he was full of starch, He smelled like an orangutan's old apartment. Found a hobo in my room What do I do? He looks dead, Full of lead, Bleeding red onto my bedspread, And he also seems to be missing his head. Why am I holding this gun and axe? Do exploding pacemakers cause heart attacks? Will Mr. Bean ever get his fill, Or will he just keep on telling me to kill? (NEIL) Hey, don't you gimme that look! You never had what it took. I took the beef and I beefed it up, You sat and whined while I took the cup of gold. You're getting old. When you see my face you better fold. Take this mop and shove it, boy, Cause it's the only way you'll be employed! I am known as the Beef Bastard, Everyone knows I'm the ultimate master. I am known as the Beef Bastard, Everyone else is a walking disaster. I am known as the Beef Bastard, Think you're fast? Well I know I'm faster! I am known as the Beef Bastard, Everyone knows I'm the ultimate master. Beef Bastard! (SHMORKY) Weeeell I'm Shmorky! Eatin' PORKY! Whitey rapping sure sounds dorky! Got a girl… she's a DOUBLE D! I slap her on the butt dressed as a bumble bee! I eat paste all damn day, I was in a Shakespeare play. I sit down on a Lazy Susan, Spin around like TOMMY CRUISIN! Bong bong bing bing. I get payed to play with my thing! I zip out zip in zip up BEGIN! ROOM WITH A MOOSE! Jay Leno's CHIN! Ambulance, Enron, Pee Wee, Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, THEY CHOOSE YOU! And I can't think of anymore to say. :(NIEL) :TV says doughnuts are high in fat, kazoo. :Found a hobo in my room. :It's Princess Leia, the yodel of life. :Give me my sweater back or I'll play the guitar! (AARON) One-fifty-one Pokémon on the run. Suzuki-san is a formation of a bun, And a veggie burger with tsukemono. Jay-Jay has flown away with Sonny Bono To the afterlife to visit Barney Fife, And to see Pero's screenshots of his wife Named Chris Benoit, wearing a pretty dress, Saying “Watashi wa animutation ga suki desu.” Do the Mario! Isty-bitsy hockey. Lipsnot is not magic like a monkey. Captain Lou body-slams a rubber duckie, Just like in the match of Earth vs. Funky. Lucky Lucky nice to Mew-two, I need tea for two, how about you, Mr. Coldheart, or should I say Professor? It looks like Lesko got revenge on my dresser. (ZANDER) Props to Neil, he's the real deal, His friends all call him Mr. Popiel. He's the computer geek who doesn't shower for a week, His looks are hot, his clothes are CHIC! He singlehandedly changed the face of the net, He's an online semi-celebrity you won't forget. He stormed onto the scene like a raging thunder, His seizure inducing flag says “Mr. Gahbunga.” (TOXIC) Hey kids! Gibberish. Pokémon Gibberish. Get ready to rumble! Gibberish. Hello Kitty Gibberish. Colin Mochrie! :(NEIL) :TV says doughnuts are high in fat, kazoo. :Found a hobo in my room. :It's Princess Leia, the yodel of life. :Give me my sweater back or I'll play the guitar! There you have it, that's the game. One-fifty-one, we can all be the same. I'm sure that it's been appetizing, The day of the subliminal advertising. This has been a celebration, Animutation fans across the nation in formation raise their hands in dedication To the crazy-flashing-psychopathic-happy-dancing-super-magic-power-mega-ultra-kitschy HYAKUGOJYUUICHI! Nine out of ten sociopaths agree, You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi. From the Moch to the Rie to the Pee to the Wee, Just take it from me, MC NC. You won't believe your eyes, you'll go insane, I mean, what's up with that plastic plane? You're an idiot if you disagree, You gotta see Hyakugojyuuichi! Trivia * In Aaron’s first verse, the line “he smelled like an orangutan’s old apartment” is a reference to a line in Insult to Aaron by Deporitaz, “You smell like orangutan excrement.” * The line during the guitar solo, “It’s Steve’s Adventure,” is a double reference to the guitarist, Steve Peterson, and to the early Animutation titled “Steve’s Adventure.” * Colin Mochrie appears 151 times in this video, which is the meaning of the word Hyakugojyuuichi. (Holding the mouse in the top left corner reveals a Colin-o-meter throughout the video.) It is also how many original Pokemon there were. hence the line, “151 Pokemon on the run.” * In Aaron’s first verse, the line “Your name is Bob, you’re my heart-throb” is a reference to the song I Know Your Name by Deporitaz. * The “TV says…” refrain was originally just a Japanese phrase that happened to sound like English, therefore the pure oddness of it. * There are numerous references to other animutations in this song. * When Shmorky says “Room With A Moose”, this is a reference to the Invader Zim episode of the same name. * The lines “I lost my job when I got fired By a guy named Farchie” is a reference to Neil’s webcomic, Farchie Archie. * The drum loop used in this song is identical to the one in Zander vs. Crunchy. * In the video by Andrew Kepple, the Gibberish section is captioned with real words. * Aaron's line "Lucky Lucky nice to Mew-two" is a referance to the pokemon song "Lucky Lucky" The real line is "Lucky Lucky naisut'u Myuutsuu (Mewtwo)"